


Which memory is stronger ?

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Queliot through the seasons [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A Queliot post season 3 fanfiction.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot through the seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589779
Kudos: 7





	Which memory is stronger ?

\- Quentin ! I found you…

When Monster Eliot found Memory-Wiped Quentin for the first time, Quentin had no idea who he might be. Also oblivious to his own identity, he was however pleased that cute guy went to him. From the lack of information he got, he only thought this was a lame pick up line, and it made him smile.

\- Oh, uh, no, sorry, I’m Brian.

But the beautiful man standing in front of him wouldn’t let go. Still convinced of the name Quentin denied him, he then practically begged for a card trick. So Q started to panic a bit : he never saw someone so eager to talk to him before.

Naturally, he excused himself and tried to flee, now believing he was in front of a lunatic. But the latter followed him to an alley, and started talking about wrath and Quentin worried.

He was gonna let him standing there and run as fast as he could. But then, Eliot’s eyes lit up with something, making him wonder if it was really safe to ignore his pleas. He didn’t know anything about magic existing at the moment, but he felt he’d better not make a scene.

Then, Eliot mentioned them being friends, and he hoped this would mean at least he wouldn’t hurt him. But since he wasn’t sure of anything, he thought wiser not to upset the guy. Not to mention, somehow, he felt this friendship declaration was only half of the truth.

And he didn’t know why everything was so familiar.

So he decided to pretend to be this Quentin guy, at least for a while. He could make it up along as Eliot would ask him about things. For now, he wanted a card trick. 

As Brian, he had tried it out like once or twice at parties, and he never needed to pursue this. He felt magic tricks were a bit silly, but if this was what Eliot wanted, then he couldn’t help it. 

He sighed. Little did he know getting his memory wiped didn’t allow things like that to occur. His former love of magic would have been too much of a challenge to ignore. So naturally, as to avoid any call back who could break the spell, they erased it.

As they walked into a park, they sat on the nearest bench so Quentin could perform. Eliot gave him a brand new deck, and he started playing with it with his hands, being clumsy as expected.

\- Card trick, Quentin ! 

The monster was growing impatient. Quentin was startled, but kept trying. 

\- I’m sorry, I… I’m a bit rusted, I guess.

He feared the monster’s answer, but he couldn’t pretend for so long. Not when being half honest was the best way to get out of this situation. He was uncomfortable.

To his utmost surprise, Eliot got up and brushed it off. He didn’t seem really angry, so Quentin relaxed a little.

\- Never mind, you’re nervous. Come on, we’ll buy a puzzle and do it together then. 

They went on the streets, looking for puzzles everywhere. Needless to say it was really fastidious : Eliot was like a kid, stopping at everything, asking any question. 

By the time they found what they’ve been looking for, Quentin was already fed up and willing to sacrifice his life for peace. But of course, that was only the ironic pessimistic voice in his head talking.

And then, through one of the shop windows, one of the puzzles made Quentin stop in his tracks. His breath stuck in his throat, his eyes were looking straight at the picture on the box. The one of what it was supposed to look like after.

It was really simple : a little fruit basket, with peaches and plums in it. And it shouldn’t have done anything to him, but suddenly, he was flown by every overwhelming feeling in the world. 

Slowly, he was thrown off by all those images of a life he never knew he lived. A life within a life. One where Quentin and Eliot grew old. One he should have never let go of. 

\- Oh my god…

He remembered. He wasn’t Brian. And the guy who looked at him intently was…

\- I think we found it, Quentin ! Now, will you play with me ? 

Now that Quentin had his memories back, he had to fight back tears, hearing possessed Eliot answer. Because not only the monster of the castle at the end of the world escaped, when it should never have. But he was actually in his worst case scenario regarding who paid the price.

He couldn’t even fathom what that meant for them and for the world. Just like Julia said before, Quentin could never sacrifice Eliot for the sake of others.

\- What’s wrong ? Why won’t you play ?

Out of the blue, Quentin kissed Eliot, hoping to trigger a reaction. Since he wasn’t sure of what he was doing or how memory wipes worked at all, he thought he had to say something afterwards.

So he told him the only thing he felt that could get him back. Deep down, he knew Eliot was still here somehow.

\- What the… ?

\- Peaches and plums, El. He replied. Peaches and Plums…

He was staring at him intensely, waiting for his words to get through or not. At first, Eliot expression went blank, before Quentin repeated himself, and his face started to lit up.

\- Q ? He asked, voice breaking, in a spark of lucidity.

Quentin gasped, putting both his hands on each side of Eliot’s face. Once again, he felt the urge to cry.

\- El. Oh my god, Eliot. You… you gotta fight him, you hear me ? I’ll find something to get you out. 

\- I fucked up, he answered. 

His speech was derailed, interrupting sometimes as the monster was trying to get back control. He knew he only had so little time before he was underneath again, not able to communicate with his little king.

Before he went away once more, he needed Quentin to let him go.

\- Stop. I’ll stay with him. I’ll play and find the others and we’ll… we…

Before he could finish, Eliot put a finger on his lips, silencing him. 

\- Don’t. Forget about me. You have to get rid of him. 

He wanted to protest, but the monster was back before he could. He looked a bit angry, but he was mostly annoyed he had to wait so long to play with Quentin.

\- Sorry, I needed to talk to my friend for a bit, he confessed, trying not to lose control of his emotions. I’m all yours now, do you wanna buy that puzzle ?

Conveniently, the monster seemed to forget being upset and ran into the store like a child on Christmas. Quentin paused before joining him, silently swearing to the universe he would turn the whole world upside down if it meant he could save Eliot.

Anyway, he would never stop trying.


End file.
